Hiding
by pure-slytherin-gem
Summary: Ginny left the wizarding world five years ago, what will happen when she runs into Draco Malfoy ... will she return for stay away for good ... What will happen between her and Draco
1. Chapter 1

**Hiding **

**Chapter One**

_Hiding behind a smile … hiding the real me … I'm hiding from the world_

Draco sat in the front row of a muggle fashion awards with his mother. Usually he wouldn't be caught dead near such a place but in order to keep his mother happy sacrifices needed to be made. He looked up from the brochure he had been reading and looked at the model now entering the catwalk. He stared at her as she walked along, he couldn't put his finger on it but for some reason she looked extremely familiar. Like he knew her from somewhere, but where? He didn't have a habit of socialising with muggles, and there was no way a witch would be the model for a muggle fashion awards night. As the night went on Draco saw the model a few more times, each time increasing the nagging feeling that he knew her.

It wasn't until the end of the night that Draco had finally gotten the woman off his mind. Narcissa and himself had been invited to one of the after parties, and his mother, being the person she was had accepted excitedly. Therefore he was currently heading towards what was no doubt going to be a boring evening full of drunken people he didn't know, nor did he want to know them.

Once they had arrived Draco separated from his mother and headed towards the bar. After awhile he decided to leave, he had fulfilled his fun quota for the night and headed towards the door. Once he was outside he went around to the alley that joined onto the club. Just as he was about to apparate a side door opened and out stumbled a woman, right into him. He stopped the person from falling and they mumbled thanks to him. Draco stepped back and looked at the person he had just helped when he realised it was the woman from the show.

'Sorry, but do I know you?' he asked, trying to sound as though he wasn't hitting on the woman, after all it was a genuine question.

'Malfoy?' the woman questioned when she finally looked up at him, 'What the hell are you doing here?'

Draco was honestly shocked when the woman recognised him, apparently she knew him as well. He looked her up and down and lingered on her face and hair. Red hair, freckles, loathing look in her eyes. He had definitely seen that look a million times in his youth.

'Merlins beard, Weasley!' he said, it suddenly dawning on him why she looked so familiar, but before he could say anything else she had wandered out onto the street and disappeared into the crowd.

Draco sighed and apparated home to the manor. Ever since the war and his fathers imprisonment the place had belonged to him, along with everything else that went with the Malfoy fortune. It had been five years since the end of the war, and a lot of things had changed since those times.

Towards the end of his sixth year, just after Dumbledore had been killed he and Snape had headed back to the Dark Lord, he had called them to him. He had witnessed the Dark Lord about to kill Snape when he found out about the unbreakable vow that had been made between his mother and the potions master. It had hit him then that he could not lead this life, the things Dumbledore had said to him still reverberating around in his head. He had quickly grabbed the potions master and apparated them to one of the many manors that nobody could access, not even Voldemort. They had then headed to the Orders headquarters and sought the help that had been offered. Of course there had been trials and doubts and it wasn't until after the final battle that they had truly accepted and believed him, after he had risked his life to save Harry and Ron's. And ever since he had become what you could call friends with the pair and had even partnered up with them at the Auror's headquarters.

Therefore due to his friendship with Potter and Weasley he knew of the youngest Weasley's disappearance after the final battle. She had played a large part in the battle as well, being the one to apprehend Lucius, even duelling with Voldemort until Harry had arrived. He knew that the family would be ecstatic to know that Ginny was alive and well, after all they hadn't spoken to her in five years. But Draco had a feeling that Ginny didn't want to be found just yet. He had no idea what he should do. He could just let it be and forget that he had ever bumped into her, he could rush over to the Burrow and tell the Weasley's or he could bide his time and find more out about this 'disappearance' before he decided what he was to do.

Draco gulped down a headache potion and lay back on his bed, deciding that he would wait until tomorrow to make his decision.

* * *

'Malfoy?' Ginny questioned when she finally looked up at the man who had helped her, 'What the hell are you doing here?'. Before he could answer Ginny rushed out onto the street and into the crowd, hoping that he wouldn't follow. For all she knew he wouldn't have recognised her anyway. He had seemed rather drunk. Hopefully he would have forgotten their encounter in the morning. Ginny however would not be able to forget it.

It had been five years since her disappearance from the wizarding world and this had been the first time in the time she had been gone that she had run into anyone, or anything to do with her old life. After the final battle she had gone home, showered, spent the night with her family and then left in the middle of the night, leaving a note saying that she needed time alone and would be back one day.

Apparently they had accepted her wish and left her alone, believing she would be back soon. That was five years ago however, she knew that they would be giving up hope of ever seeing her again. But she just didn't know if she was ready to go back to that life yet, it had been so long since the last time she had been around anything remotely magical.

At least I wont have to worry about Malfoy telling anyone about me even if he does remember me in the morning, I mean its not like he would have anything to do with anyone that I knew back then, that would simply be beneath a Malfoy, Ginny said to her cat that was currently laying on her stomach as she was lay on her bed, mulling over the events of the night.

She soon drifted off to sleep, figuring she would deal with the situation in the morning.

* * *

Draco awoke, groaning as he rolled over in his bed and sat up. He really was not in the mood to go to work today, he still hadn't decided what he was going to do about the Weasley problem and wasn't exactly up to facing Harry and Ron when he was hiding something from them. They would see through his act in a second, however he didn't have a valid reason to skive of work and so went to get ready.

Draco left the manor and apparated to the ministry, heading straight to his office. Thankfully he had missed Harry and Ron on the way up and was hoping he would have some simple paperwork to fill out today so he wouldn't need to interact with them to much. However it seemed the Gods were simply not on his side today, as soon as he entered his office he noticed Harry and Ron sitting there.

"Ah Draco, we were wondering when you were going to get here. So hook up with any hot models last night? You look like you haven't had much sleep" Ron questioned, grinning at the state of Draco.

"You're right, I haven't had much sleep, and no that is not because I had some hot model in my bed.'

"Right, then why are you looking worse for the wear, care to share? " Harry questioned

"Nope, it's nothing important" Draco lied, hoping the two men in front of him wouldn't pick up on it.

Ron and Harry looked at each other before Ron shrugged. They both stood and headed for the door, Ron turning before leaving.

"Well if you want to talk about it, you know where to find us, right Harry."

"Right!" he answered before the two closed the door behind them.

Draco slumped into his chair, resting his head in his hands. He could only hope that the two would forget about it and not ask him again. As Draco lifted his head he laughed to himself at the ironic nature of the situation that had just occurred. Five years ago Harry and Ron would have happily helped kill him, and now they were offering to be there to listen to his troubles. It had taken a long time to kick his old ways, but eventually he had noticed the idiots his father and Voldemort were. He just couldn't believe he had followed them for so long before he came to his senses.

After awhile he decided he would try and find out as much about Ginevra Weasley as he could and see what would come of it. Until then he wouldn't tell the Weasley's or Potter about her, it was up to her if she wanted to tell them.

Draco left the office later that night, the number of the modelling agency featured at the fashion show safely in his pocket.

* * *

Ginny had finally started to relax, not watching her back every two minutes. It had been a week since she had run into Malfoy and was beginning to believe that he either hadn't recognised her or couldn't remember, or most likely didn't care. Therefore when a knock sounded on her door one night and Ginny opened the door to find Draco standing there she very nearly fainted.

Ginny stood there, silent, looking at Draco who had tracked her down.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Ginny demanded, having finally regained her voice.

"Don't worry I haven't told Ron or Harry about you being here if that's what your worried about."

Ginny looked surprised, "Since when have you been on a first name basis with my brother or Harry?"

"A lot has happened in five years you know, not everything is like it was when you left our world. Including me'

"You may fought for us in the last battle but I greatly doubt that you have changed completely Malfoy"

"You can believe what you will, but in my opinion it's a bit rich of you to pass judgement on me when you're the one that up and left all the people you love" Draco said, noticing the defeat in Ginny's eyes when he said this.

"You should probably come in, before my neighbours start to talk" Ginny said, stepping aside to let Draco inside her home.

* * *

Well there we gone ... review please ... I hate it when i don't get reviews ... even if it's a bad one ... so please review :) 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Alas the world of Harry Potter is not mine :(**

**Hiding **

**Chapter Two**

_With everyday that goes on my heart slows down, I don't know how much longer I will last_

Ginny sighed as Draco walked past her, into the home she had created for herself since she had left the wizarding world five years ago. She still couldn't believe that Draco Malfoy was currently sitting in her living room, on her couch across from her.

"So what exactly do you want Malfoy?" Ginny finally asked.

"Honestly, nothing? I'm not here for myself, I'm here for your family. They miss you like hell Weasley." Draco replied, looking across at the woman with her head currently cradled in her hands.

"If they missed me so much then why are you the one who found me, huh? Answer that for me, why didn't they come looking for me?" Ginny strangled out.

"Because they love you, they didn't want to disrespect your wishes. No matter how much they missed you, they knew you needed time, that you would eventually come back to them. But honestly, I think they're beginning to think that you won't ever come back, that they have lost you for good." Draco answered.

"How do I know that they don't hate me for staying away for so long? That they even want me back. I just cannot bring myself to go back"

"Weasley, they're your family, they will love you no matter what you do. You know that, nothing you could do would ever stop them from loving you" he said, getting up and sitting down beside her.

"How do I know that I can trust you, that you are trying to lure me back to a place where people hate me?"

"Because your family, Harry and Hermione included, have done so much for me. I owe them my life, I owe you my life. The least I can do for them is ensuring the safe return of their only daughter. " he said sincerely.

"I don't know …" Ginny said, trailing off.

"Look, you don't have to come back with me right now. You can take as long as you need. But do it sometime soon. I'll change my apparition wards around my place to let you in. If you change your mind then apparate to my place and you can stay there until you build up some of that Gryffindor courage I hate so much. Deal?" Draco said, unsure of why he was being so generous with the littlest Weasley.

Ginny looked up at him unsure, hesitantly answering him, "deal".

"Good" he said, lifting himself off the couch. "I guess I will be seeing you soon then Weasley" he said, heading towards the door, letting himself out.

Ginny had absolutely no idea why she had just agreed to letting Malfoy, of all people help her. But what he had said was true, a lot had changed since she had left. Ginny lifted herself of the couch and poured herself a glass of wine, polishing it off in one gulp. Quickly pouring herself another she headed to the bathroom and drew a hot bath, slipping into it and closing her eyes.

She knew that she would eventually have to go back to her family, and what better time than now. She had no reason why she couldn't go back. She didn't have any friends in the muggle world, no boyfriend to speak off and nobody that would miss her. Her job would quickly be filled, new people were coming into the agency all the time, and she surely wouldn't be missed. And she was beginning to miss her family, and magic more than ever lately. The war hadn't just been hard on her, it had been hard on everyone. She was being selfish.

She sighed again as she drowned the rest of her wine and stepped out of the bath, heading to her bedroom, quietly agreeing with herself that she would tie up any lose ends she had here before heading to the Malfoy's.

She couldn't believe that soon she would willingly be heading to the Malfoy's manor. But she needed to see her family, she had been gone for long enough, it was due time she returned home.

* * *

As Draco arrived home he called his mother downstairs.

"What is it Draco dear?" Narcissa questioned, not used to her son calling her downstairs.

"I was wondering if you could possibly get one of the guest rooms ready, we may be having someone coming to stay with us for a bit some time this week." Draco said, hoping his mother would not ask too many questions.

"Of course Draco, any preference as to which one?" she asked, sensing that Draco did not want to discuss the issue.

"Um, could you possibly make it in one of the ones opposite my room, or at least in the same hall as mine?" he asked, thankful that she was asking no more questions.

"Of course dear, it will be ready by tomorrow" Narcissa answered, kissing her son on the cheek as she headed to one of the spare rooms across from her son to get it ready.

Draco dropped down onto his bed, pulling off his shirt and throwing it on the floor. He could not believe that he had offered his house up to the Weasley. He knew without a doubt that she would take him up on his offer. She loved her parents and brothers and wanted to see them. She had just never been steered in the right direction, but now that he was there she had no excuse, so she would be on his doorstep within the next two days. He had never once taken a girl back to his house, sure Weasley didn't exactly count as someone he would be taking back to his house, but still, a girl had never been into his house before. And he had just willingly let her enter. Draco shook his head as he changed the apparation ward to include Weasley. He placed his wand back on the bedside table and headed to the shower, he needed to relax.

Narcissa hummed as she worked on the room across from Draco. She had been working on it all night, attempting to get the room perfect. She had no doubt that the room was intended for a woman to stay in and so had been attempting to get it as glamorous, yet comfortable as possible.

She didn't know who this girl was, nor what her son was feeling towards her, but it must be something important for him to allow her into the manor. In his 23 years on this earth he had never allowed a girl into his home.

She couldn't help but smile to herself as she sensed the wards being changed to incorporate another person. She must be important in some way, she thought to herself as she took one more look at the room before heading back to study.

* * *

Ginny woke with a nervous feeling in her stomach. She could not believe that today she would be quitting her job and packing everything up, ready to return to the wizarding world. She had already made arrangements for her apartment to be sold, and two prospective buyers had already be lined up, ready to be shown the house today. If all went well she would have the house sold within a week.

She dressed quickly and headed off to her work. As she arrived Ginny headed up to her boss's office and knocked on the door.

"Enter" she heard a voice call out.

"Ah, Hi Aimee, look I really just want to get this over and done with so, I guess what I want to say is that I will no longer be needing this job." Ginny said quickly.

"You're kidding, right Gin" Aimee said, laughing at the girl in front of her.

"I wish I was, but no, I'm moving away and won't be coming back"

"Well it'll be sad to see you go, but if your moving I guess we can't do anything about it can we?" she asked.

"Afraid not." Ginny said, thankful that no inquiries as to where she would be moving to were made.

"Well here is a cheque for the next two months, your usual wages" Aimee said, hugging Ginny.

"Thanks Aimee" Ginny said, hugging the girl back before leaving the room.

Ginny couldn't help but feel sad, she had been modelling for the past five years and now she was just giving up all that she had achieved, not being in someone else's shadows had been a fresh feeling for her, she loved not having to live up to someone else's expectations. Well it needs to be done if your going to be going back home she told herself.

She quickly rushed home and grabbed her wand, a cloak and a key from the bottom of her draws. She placed the cloak on and pocketed the two other items, focusing as she appararated to Diagon Alley. She quickly pulled up her hood as she headed to Gringotts.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" A goblin asked, looking down as Ginny, whose hood was still pulled up.

"I was wondering if I could please unfreeze a vault?"

"And what name is the vault under?" the Goblin asked.

"Ginevra Weasley" she answered in a shaky voice.

"And do you have a key Ginevra Weasley?" the Goblin asked, looking sceptically down at her.

Ginny nodded and handed over her key, along with the cheques she had gotten from work and the one from the bank after her closure and withdrawal of all the money in her bank account.

"I would also like to change these to wizarding money and deposit them into my vault please" she added.

"Of course" the Goblin said, handing the key back to her.

"Thank-you" she said, before heading back outside.

She had one last stop to make before heading back home and packing all of her belongings. She quickly walked over to an old dusty shop and entered, closing the door behind her.

"Ah Miss Weasley, I was wondering when you would return" she heard a voice say.

"How did you know who I was Mr Ollivander?" Ginny asked, wondering how the old wand maker seemed to know everyone.

"Your aura is unmistakable my dear" he said "Now, what is it that you were after?"

"Well its been almost five years since I have used my wand, I just wanted to know if it was in working condition" she said, handing over her wand.

Mr Ollivander took the wand and ran his hands over it, giving it a wave.

"Yes Miss Weasley it is in perfect condition" he said, smiling at her.

"Thank you sir" she said, taking back her wand and pulling her hood back up as she opened the door and apparated back into her flat.

* * *

Once again ... review please! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Once again, unfortunatley Harry Potter is not mine**

**Hiding**

**Chapter Three**

_I stand out in the rain so nobody sees the tears running down my face..._

Ginny had packed all of her belongings, shrunk them and was currently standing in the middle of her flat. She had managed to sell it the day before, taking the money and placing it in her vault at Gringotts. Now she had nothing stopping her from apparating to the Malfoy manor. Ginny took one last look around her flat before taking a deep breath and apparating to the manor.

When Ginny opened her eyes she looked at the massive house in front of her. It was more of a castle than anything else. She had seen it before, but it never ceased to amaze her how beautiful it was. Ginny took another deep breath as she lifted her hand and knocked on the front doors. Slowly they opened and Ginny looked down into the eyes of a house elf.

"Yes miss?" it asked her, clearly surprised to see her.

"Um, I was invited by Mr Malfoy, I believe he may have been expecting me" she answered, unsure of what to say.

"Well, open the door Millie let the woman in" she heard a woman's voice calling from behind the door somewhere.

"Yes Mistress" the house elf said, pulling the large doors open and gesturing for Ginny to enter.

"Ah, you must be the woman that Draco told me about" Narcissa said, walking over to Ginny.

"Um yes Mrs Malfoy, I'm Ginevra Weasley. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Weasley? Well this is a surprise, I take it your family does not know that you have returned yet?" she said, smiling down at the obviously uncomfortable girl.

"No Mrs Malfoy and if it isn't too rude of me to ask, could you please not notify anyone of my return either?" she asked.

"Of course not dear and please do call me Narcissa" she said, taking Ginny's arm. "Now, come with me, we have a room prepared for you, I do hope that you like it." She said enthusiastically.

"Thank you Narcissa I am sure that I will" she said, following the older woman's guidance.

Ginny gasped as she entered the room. It was the most beautiful room that she had ever seen.

"It is absolutely beautiful" Ginny said, turning to Narcissa and hugging her.

"Thank you, I decorated it myself" the older woman said, laughing at the delight evident on Ginny's face. "Well I will let you get settled. If you wish to come down for dinner just call Millie and she will show you down. If you wish to sleep that is perfectly understandable" she added, walking out of the room.

Ginny smiled as she unshrunk her belongings and placed them into the cupboard in the room. She slowly got changed and walked over to the bed, collapsing onto it and falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Draco headed to his mother's study once he was home. He had felt Weasley apparate to the manor at the beginning of the day but had not gotten the chance to leave work without Harry and Ron asking questions.

"Ah Draco, how was your day at work?" Narcissa question her son, kissing him on the cheek.

"The same as always mother"

"I take it you know that Ginevra has arrived"

"Yes mother I sensed that, where is she?" he asked, curious as to why she would not be in the study with his mother.

"She is in her room asleep Draco. You need to understand that what she has done today has taken a lot of courage. It would not have been an easy decision to make" she said "Draco you also need to understand that it has been a long time since she has been around so much magic, it may be overwhelming for her. You cannot rush her into seeing her family, it will come when she is ready for it" she finished up, looking at Draco sitting across from her.

"I understand that mother. Now if you don't mind I think I will head off to bed, not to mention that its about time you did the same" he said, kissing his mother goodnight.

"Yes I think I will head off to bed" she said as Draco headed out to his room.

Ginny woke up to the sound of rain on the Manors windows. She got out of bed and pulled a cloak around her shoulders, heading to the window. She sat on the window sill and looked out to the land around the manor. Getting up she headed downstairs, to the side door and headed outside into the rain.

Draco walked over to his window, about to pull the curtains closed when he saw a figure walking down to the lake. Looking closer he noticed it was Weasley. He sighed as he pulled on a cloak and grabbed his wand before heading outside.

It was pouring rain outside and he quickly walked towards the lake where Ginny was.

Once he was a metre behind Ginny he heard her call out.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

Draco ignored her as he sat down beside her, leaning back up against the tree she was leaning on. "Well it's not every day that you see someone walking out in the rain at one o'clock in the morning." He answered, looking at Ginny, noticing that underneath the rain she was crying.

"What's the matter?" he asked

"Nothing" Ginny said, not wanting to discuss it with him.

"Oh come on Weasley, I am the only person, other than my mother that currently knows that you are back. Who else are you going to talk to?" he asked.

"I don't know. I guess I never realised how much I missed being around magic, how it makes me feel. How much I have missed my family. What a selfish bitch I have been all these years. That my family have every right to hate me, to disown me, never talk to me again. And if I were them I would do exactly that. It's all I deserve." She said, crying harder now.

Draco shook his head, placing his arm around the crying woman. "Don't think like that. They love you no matter what you do, they will never abandon you."

"I abandoned them" she said, sobbing.

"They know that you love them Ginny, and that you didn't mean to hurt them. You needed time to yourself" Draco said, noticing it was the first time he had called her Ginny.

Ginny didn't respond, carrying on crying into him broad chest. Slowly she began to stop and Draco soon realised that she had fallen asleep on him.

He sighed as he picked her up and carried her back to her room. Magically changing her clothes, making sure she wouldn't catch a cold, before placing her under the covers of the bed and heading to his room across the hall.

Draco changed out of his wet clothes into some warmer ones and got into his bed. He could not believe that he had just comforted Weasley, and even called her Ginny. What had gotten into him lately, doing so much for someone he didn't even know?

Ginny woke in the morning, remembering the events of last night. She couldn't believe that she had cried in front of Malfoy of all people. She hardly even let her brothers see her cry. And now she was letting someone who she had hated for so long, no matter how much they had changed see her cry. What had gotten into her. And had he called her Ginny? Surely he hadn't?

Ginny shook her head as she placed on some shorts and a small tank top. She headed downstairs to the kitchen to get some breakfast. She didn't know what time breakfast was served in this house so thought it would be safer if she just went to the kitchens herself.

Ginny knocked on the door lightly before entering, surprising herself when she saw Draco sitting at the table in just shorts eating toast.

"Oh sorry, I thought I was the only one up" she said, not noticing that she had been staring at his chest the whole time. She had never noticed what a good body he had. Clearly from working out … a lot.

"It's alright, I'm usually up this early. Have to get into work early if I don't want to get an earful from Potter." Draco said, not noticing Ginny not looking at his face because he was too busy looking her up and down. How had he not noticed what a great body she had. Sure she was gorgeous but he had definitely not expected a body to go with it. Shit did I just say she was gorgeous? Fuck! I need to get out more. Draco said, mentally slapping himself, both of them looking away from the other and around the room at the same time.

"Well seeing as though you are here and all I though you might want to know that I have decided that I am going to see my family tomorrow" she said quietly.

Draco's head snapped up and he looked at her, "Do you want me to come with you?" he asked, sensing how hard this decision had been for her.

"Um, you'll have work so don't worry about it"

"Don't be ridiculous it's Saturday tomorrow we don't work tomorrow."

"Are you sure you want to?" she asked, wondering why he would want to come.

"I'm positive. And you do know that you can stay here until you find a place of your own, right? " He said, standing up and walking towards the door. "I'll see you tonight" he said, not turning around, but stopping at the door before continuing on.

"See you tonight Draco" Ginny said, not sure that he had heard.

Draco smiled to himself as he heard Ginny's response, it was the first time she had ever used his name and he couldn't help but like the way she said it. Draco shook his head as he realise what he was saying and walked up to his room to get dressed.

"You know Draco you're awfully preoccupied" Ron said, wondering why the man had been quiet since he had arrived at work that morning.

"Sorry, just had something on my mind" he said, snapping out of it

"Right" Ron said, turning back to his work, knowing full well that Draco wouldn't tell him unless he had sorted the thing out in his mind first.

"Ron, I was wondering if you could organise for all of your family to be at the burrow tomorrow?" Draco asked

"Sure, it's about time we all got together anyway. Care to tell me why you want us all there?" he asked, baffled by Draco's strange request.

"Not really, you'll find out tomorrow. Harry could you make it as well?" he asked, turning to the other man in the room.

"Sure" Harry said, shooting Ron a glance, the other man just shrugging.

"Thanks. I'll see you guys tomorrow then" Draco said, quickly getting up and leaving before the two men could question him.

* * *

Review please! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Discalimer: World of Harry Potter - Not mine :(**

**Hiding**

**Chapter Four**

_She holds her head up high, a mask to hide the tears behind_

"Your home early" Ginny said from her chair in the library.

"Yeah, I didn't think I could handle being around Harry and Ron any longer or I would burst and tell them everything" he said, sitting down opposite her.

"I'm so sorry to land all this on you. You shouldn't have to be doing all this for me" Ginny said, feeling guilty that she was causing him to lie to everyone.

"Don't be. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't want to."

"If you're sure"

"Positive" he said, "Now, how about we order some dinner"

Ginny shook her head "Have you ever actually made your own dinner?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"No, why would I do something like that?" he asked, shocked that she would even consider the possibility.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad" she said, laughing at the look on his face.

"Whatever you say. I think I'll just have to take your word for it" he said, picking his book back up.

"Oh no you don't" Ginny said, pulling the book away from him. "I am going to teach you how to cook"

"I think I'll pass on that" he said snatching his book back.

"I wasn't suggesting it" she said, pulling him up and towards the kitchen.

Ginny laughed as she looked over at Draco and the baffled look he had on his face as he contemplated how to turn on the oven.

"You are hopeless" she said, showing him how to turn it on.

"This is servants work" he huffed.

"So you keep saying" she said, placing the cake they had made into the oven. "Right, now we have to wait for thirty minutes before we can eat it" she said, laughing at the exasperated look on his face.

"I think my mother would faint if she saw me right now" he said, huffing as he sat down on the bench opposite Ginny.

"Oh stop being such a baby, it was a cake" she said, throwing some left over flour at him.

Draco smirked at her as a bag of flour hovering over Ginny's head was promptly dumped over her. Ginny spluttered as she wiped the flour of her face and picked up some flour, walking towards the retreating Draco, who accidentally knocked over the water that was behind him. Causing Ginny to slip backwards, Draco quickly moved forwards with the intention to catch her, finding himself falling forwards, landing on top of her.

"You alright?" he asked quickly, lifting some of his weight that he had on her.

"Fine" she managed to choke out as she looked up at him.

"You sure?" he asked, worry tainting his voice.

"Positive" she said, looking up at him, neither moving from their place.

Draco slowly began to lower his face to her and gently kissed her, waiting for her response. Ginny did not hesitate in responding, wrapping her arms around him. Draco deepened the kiss, entering her mouth. Draco's hand moved down to rest on her waist when they suddenly heard someone clearing their throat from the door. They quickly sprung away from each other, seeing Narcissa smirking at them from the doorway.

"I thought I smelt something good" she said laughing at the state of the two in front of each other.

"We made a cake. I'm sorry about the mess, we'll clean it up." She said, feeling like a child again.

"Nonsense. That is what the house elves are for. You two just go and get cleaned up" she said, taking the ready cake out of the oven and smiling as the two left the kitchen. Narcissa waved her wand, the mess disappearing as a tear rolled down her cheek. She hadn't seen her son so happy in such a long time. She just hoped that he wasn't getting in too deep.

* * *

Ginny woke up with fear in her heart. Today was the day she would be seeing her family again. She couldn't help but feel apprehensive. They hadn't seen her in five years and now here she was, about to show up with no notice. Would they accept her back, or would they kick her out.

"You'll do fine" Ginny heard a voice say from the door. Turning around she saw Draco standing there and smiled.

"I hope so" she said, walking towards him.

"Come on, we should leave or we'll be late" he said, grabbing her hand and apparating to the Burrow before she could change her mind.

"Ok you wait here until I come and get you" Draco said, walking away from Ginny before she could respond.

Draco entered the Burrow to find Mr Weasley in the kitchen getting a drink. "Ah Draco son, the rest of the family are out the back if you were looking for them?"

"Actually no Arthur, I was looking for you. And I was wondering if you could go and get Molly for me? I have something to talk to you both about"

"Of course son, just wait here" Arthur said, clearly confused as to why Draco would need to speak to them.

Draco sat down at the table, waiting for the Weasley's to come back in. Draco stood as Molly entered the room. "Molly it's good to see you" he said smilling.

"It's good to see you too Draco, sit down dear" she said as her and Arthur sat.

"Actually I have something to show you. I'll be right back." He said, leaving the kitchen before they could question him.

"Gin, come out it's me" Draco said, smiling as Ginny walked out from her hiding spot. "Come on it's now or never" he said, placing his hand in the small of her back and leading her into the kitchen.

As soon as they entered Draco heard the gasp from Molly before she promptly fainted. Shit! Draco's mind screamed as he rushed over, pointing his wand at her temple as he revived her.

"Gin?" She whispered, getting up from where she had fainted.

"Yes Mum?" Ginny whispered back, tears coming to her eyes are Molly rushed over and hugged her, not letting go.

"Come on dear, your going to kill the girl if you don't let her go." she heard he father say, pulling Molly off her before hugging her himself.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you. I'm so sorry" she sobbed into her parents.

"Nonsense, we understand. We're just happy your back" they said, hugging her more and more.

"Come on you need to see the rest of the family" Molly said, leading Ginny out the back.

"Well I should be going" Draco said, turning to leave.

"Nonsense" Molly said, rushing back and grabbing Draco's arm pulling him outside with Ginny.

"BOYS!" Mrs Weasley called out in order to be heard over all of the racket, everyone turned around to see what their mother wanted when everything went silent. All of a sudden there was the scrapping of chairs and every male in the Weasley family rushed over.

"Gin? Is that really you?" they all asked, each hugging her in turn, Ginny just nodding as each of them asked the same question.

Ginny suddenly looked over to see Ron and Harry with Draco.

"You knew that she was back and didn't bother to tell us?" Ron said, through gritted teeth.

"Yes" was all Draco said as he saw Ginny coming closer out of the corner of his eye.

"Ronald, Harry I hope that you aren't being rude to Draco. He is the reason that I am back, he's the one that found me and convinced me to come back, so don't you dare put the quilt trip on him" she said, in a warning voice.

"Fine" Ron mumbled

"Sorry" Harry said in union with Ron, as everyone else laughed, Ginny had definitely not lost her touch in being able to control Ron and Harry.

Ginny pulled Draco away by the hand, leading him over the table, not noticing everybody's raised eyebrows. Once everyone was seated Ginny began to speak.

"Look I'm sorry that I ran away from my problems everyone. I didn't have the right just to leave you all for five years with no word. I really am sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" she asked, now in tears, Draco placing an arm around her, comforting her.

"Of course Gin, we love you, you're our family why wouldn't we forgive you?" Charlie said, not being able to stand his sister crying. This just making Ginny cry even harder.

"She had it into her head that you would all hate her" Draco said, trying to get Ginny to stop crying.

"Of course we wouldn't hate you Gin" Molly said, getting up to hug her daughter. "Why don't you head up to your room and get some rest?" she asked her.

"Actually I think I will go back to the manor for the moment" she said, noticing the hurt in her mothers eyes. "I'm sorry mum, it'll just be easier" she said, motioning for Draco.

"Ok, Come on Gin" he said, saying goodbye to everyone, waiting patiently for Ginny as she was giving everyone their final hugs goodbye.

Draco put his arm around Ginny as held onto him and apparated back to the manor.

* * *

REVIEW:) 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiding **

**Chapter Five**

_Behind my smile is a hurting heart _

"Thanks for today Draco. I think I'm just going to go to sleep" Ginny said once they had gotten to their bedroom doors.

"Alright" he said, walking off towards his own room

Ginny headed off to her room collapsing on her bed. She was so glad that today was finally over. She couldn't believe that her family didn't hate her. She was sure that they would have, and Draco had been so helpful and dare she say it nice since he had found her. She was actually beginning to like him, she still wasn't sure how deep the feelings ran, but she was certain that they were there. She just had to figure out what to do with them she thought as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Draco entered his room and sat down on the floor. Surely he wasn't falling for Ginny, sure he like her, but definitely nothing more than that. Right? He thought to himself. Well there is only one way to find out he said, getting up and showering.

"Pansy, get over here!" he yelled into the fire place.

Within ten minutes he had heard a knock on the door. He headed downstairs and let the woman in. He hadn't seen her in nearly a year, and it was time to see if he still had what it took to be a more than one lady man.

"Hey Drakie, I haven't seen you in so long. I was surprised when I got your call. And letting me come to your house. What made you change your mind?" Pansy screeched.

Now Draco remembered why he had stopped talking to the bint, that bloody voice would drive anyone crazy. "Well … I've missed you" he said, wincing at how his voice sounded as he draped an arm around Pansy and led her up to his room.

"Oh Drakie, I've missed you too" she said, grinning as she realised where she was being led.

Draco opened the door to his room, leading Pansy inside, shutting the door behind him as he entered the room, not noticing a pair of brown eyes watching him from across the hall.

Ginny slammed her door shut. How could she have been so stupid? Of course Draco didn't like her, he was just doing Harry and Ron a favour, it was nothing to do with her. Once again she had fallen for a guy that would never like her. She quickly pulled out a pen and parchment and scribbled her mother a note and sent it with the owl she had been provided.

She packed all of her belongings quietly and shrunk them, placing them into the pocket of her cloak. She found another piece of parchment and wrote a note to Draco

Malfoy,

I've gone home. Thank-you for letting me stay in you home.

Ginevra Weasley.  
p.s I do hope you had a good time last night.

She folded the parchment writing Malfoy on the front and placing it on her bedside table, hoping that he would find it. She then checked that she had everything and apparated out to the Burrow.

Once she had arrived her mother was waiting in the kitchen for her with some hot cocoa ready.

"What is it dear?" she said as soon as she saw her daughters face.

Ginny took one look at her mother and burst into tears, feeling herself being enveloped in a hug.

"I've been so stupid mum" she said, pulling out of the hug.

"Why dear, what did you do?" Molly asked, already sensing what her daughter was about to tell her.

"First of all I up and left you all and then I think I fell for Malfoy. I don't know why or how. And then stupid me believed he might feel the same way, and then I saw him with another woman tonight. I'm such an idiot mum" she said, crying again.

"Ginny dear, you know that we love you and forgive you. As for Draco, I'm sure there is something else to the story. Perhaps you should talk to him?" she said, hugging her daughter again.

"I don't think I can mum. Do you mind if I stay here?"

"Of course not dear, you can move back any time you like. Your room is still where it always was" she said hugging her daughter one last time.

"Thanks mum" Ginny said, kissing her mother before heading up to her room. She entered her room and noticed that nothing had been changed, everything was still all the same, and nothing had been moved since the night she had left. But it was obvious that her mother had kept it clean, there was absolutely no dust anywhere, Ginny broke down upon seeing this, how could she have been so selfish. How could she have done this too her family she though to herself, crying herself to sleep.

* * *

Draco suddenly stopped and looked up at the girl he was kissing. He couldn't do this, it wasn't right. He just didn't feel anything for her.

"Look Pansy, I can't do this. It's not right. I think im in love with someone else" he said, pushing the woman off him.

"What do you mean?" she said, hurt evident in her eyes.

"I can't do this, just leave" he said, throwing her shirt to her and pointing to the door. "And close the door when you leave" he said, lying back on the bed and closing his eyes.

Pansy huffed and pulled on her shirt, slamming the door on her way out, making Draco wince. He hoped that hadn't woken Ginny up. He didn't know how he would explain it if she saw another woman coming out of his room.

* * *

Draco woke in the morning and headed out of his room and across to Ginny's. It was time that he tell her how he felt. He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. After knocking two more times Draco entered the room to find it empty. Nothing was left, all of her clothes and everything were gone.

He then noticed the letter on the side of the bed and quickly opened it. "FUCK" he yelled when he read the letter. Apparently she had seen pansy last night. Just his luck. He quickly apparated to the Burrow forgetting he was just in his shorts.

"Ah Mrs Weasley, Hi, I was just wondering if Ginny was here?" he asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Draco dear how are you? I don't think she wants to see you just now, maybe give her a bit of time" Molly said surprised at the half naked man in her kitchen.

"Please Mrs Weasley; I need to speak with her now"

"Ok ok, she's up in her room, don't tell her I told you that" she said smiling at him

"Thankyou" he said, running in the direction of her room.

Draco stopped in front of Ginny's bedroom door and knocked. "Come in" she called out.

"Ginny" Draco said, stepping into the room.

"What do you want" she hissed when she saw who it was.

"Obviously you saw Pansy last night and I wanted to come and explain to you what it was all about" he said, suddenly realising how little clothing he was wearing.

"Oh I know exactly what it was, you were taking her to your room to fuck her, I'm not stupid Malfoy" she said, turning around and looking out of the window, not wanting him to see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Ginny it wasn't like that. Well it sort of was. I called her over because I needed to test something. To see what I felt for you. And I realised that I love you." He said quickly.

"Right, so you expect me to believe that you had to fuck someone else to see if that was how you felt. Forgive me if I don't believe you." She said, storming past him towards the bathroom attached to her room and slamming to door.

"Ginny, will you let me in?" he asked, banging on the door.

"Go away Malfoy, I don't want anything to do with you" she said in a strangled voice that didn't even sound convincing to her own ears.

"Ginny come out here, or I will break down that door"

"No"

"I'm serious Ginny"

"No"

"Fine, I warned you" Draco said, taking out his wand and counting to three, smirking when the door opened on three.

"What do you want?" Ginny whispered, looking down at her feet.

"I want you Ginny. I've already told you that" Draco answered, lifting her chin so that she was looking at him.

"But what about Pansy?" she asked, a tear running down her cheek.

"I told you, nothing happened, and I mean it. I love you Ginny, and I don't want you to ever doubt that" he said, wiping her cheeks with his thumbs.

"I love you too" she whispered as he leant down to capture her mouth.

* * *

Well there we go .. all done :) 


End file.
